shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quaza
Quaza. aka 13-F or most commonly known as Surf-Guy or Cipher Pol Fishman, is one of the five Experts of CP13. He is the fifth strongest member of CP13, which literally means that he would be the weakest if there wouldn't be any noobies in CP13. He is often put on missions of hunting down fishman and merman/maid pirates. Appearance Quaza is a muscular tall fishman, seemingly being a hybrid of a piranha and a blowfish, giving him a slight chub size. He has razor sharp needle like theeths and dark red hair shaped into dreadlocks. He wears an open blue hawaiian shirt along with black shorts with white stripes along the sides. He often walks around barefooted with a grey big surfboard strapped onto his back, which has two red stripes across the surface of it. Personality Quaza is calm and relaxed, outside of battle. He has the personality of a stereotypical surfer, often greeting with "Yo" and using slangs such as "cowabunga" and "aggro" (referring to aggressive individuals). In battle he becomes fierce, not afraid of mocking the opponent and often underestimating them, which is his biggest weakness. History Past Quaza was one of the many students of Fishman Karate in his youth, and reached a high ranked belt, but became a chef in his teens. He became fairly famous with his chicken crab soup, as he attempted to start a restaurant business but as he had ordered a transport of resources for the ingrediens needed, they were raided by an unknown crew of pirates. The pirates had ruined Quaza's plans to make the perfect meal so that the wealthy ones would support his business, he was forced to improvise but failed extremely and did not get the support he wanted... And so the pirates ruined his dream. In rage he destroyed his entire small street restaurant before leaving Fishman Island to join the Marines. His strength was noticed in training by Attif Watawalker who requested to the World Government to recruit Quaza into the CP13. Quaza saw this as an opportunity to get revenge on the pirates who destroyed his dreams and therefore joined. The Charlotte Family Encounter At age of 23 Quaza was tasked of assassinating Charlotte Cracker, who was venturing outside the New World to the Grand Line at that exact day. At that time he had shorter dreadlock styled hair, with black strings wrapped around the dreadlocks. He often wore sunglasses and smoked on a cigarr while wearing the exact same shorts as his future self, along with sandals and a black suit jacket with long sleeves. He also wielded a long sharp kitchen knife, similar to a short sword of sort, which fit his role as the chef of CP13. He stealthily arrived on the island which Cracker was located in and managed to knock out the pirates and homies which accompanied Cracker, before confronting him himself. As Quaza used a technique similar to the Rokushiki technique Rankyaku but launched from the blade of his knife, and combined with his skill in the usage of blade weapons from being a chef he could in speed launch several Blade Rankyaku at Cracker who brought up his shield to block it. The impacts of Quaza's attack was so heavy that the ground was affected by it as well, letting out clouds of dust that in time shrouded Cracker and caused Quaza to stop, thinking he had taken down the powerful foe when the dust cloud suddendly vanished revealing to the shocked Quaza, who let down a drop of sweat from his forehead, that Cracker didn't even have a scratch on him, before he sent his sword straight towards Quaza who flexibly attempted to block it with his weapon but it broke, and sent him flying into the ocean and caused him to escape in fear of the behemoth who would surely kill him. This made him close to being expelled from CP13, but Torix convinced Attif to keep him, as Quaza would surely become stronger. Relationships Cipher Pol number 13 Torix Quaza does not hesitate to openly tell of his respect to Torix, since he is the second strongest. Quaza often refers to Torix as "Torix-Sama". There is more respect than believed when it comes to Quaza and Torix, since Torix convinced Attif to not remove Quaza from the CP13. Attif Watawalker ''' Quaza doesn't care much of Attif, but he is loyal to his Chief. '''Django Quaza is not afraid to honestly tell that he is terrified of Django, whose mere presence terrifies him. He is glad and satisfied that Django has a huge love for Quaza's food, which forms a somehow unbreakable bond between these two. Bella Quaza and Bella are close friends, since Bella was the first to welcome Quaza to CP13 and was the first to actually eat and recommend Quaza's food to the rest of CP13. They often talk, showing off new moves and can be goofy at times which seems to annoy a great deal. Fukuro As one of the three Newbies in CP13 Fukuro is similar to that of a student and a combat supporter for the Experts, which includes Quaza. No further relationship is known. Raccoon Quaza and Raccoon despises each other, as Raccoon seeks to replace Quaza as an assassin, seeing that Quaza was no longer required in Cipher Pol at all and that he is the weakest assassin there, Raccoon have challanged him multiple times but failed to recieve an acceptance. Snatch Quaza and Snatch has an average relationship, as Snatch is the one who supplies Quaza with ingrediens as well as informing him about different targets. Otherwise they have a neutral relationship. Abilities As a Fishman, he has a naturally great raw strength which he often utilizes with Fishman karate and using his extremely hard surfing board in battle. And because he is part Piranha he has a fierce speed and needle sharp theeths, and with the blowfish abilities he can grow in a big round size, becoming extremely bouncy as he can easily deflect back unarmed attacks and with his thick hard skin he has a durability against bullets. Rokushiki Quaza is a Rokushiki user and specialises in Soru but is powerful in Rankyaku. His doriki (as if it even matters) Is 1100. Fishman Karate Quaza has black belt in Fishman Karate so he is skilled in it. He often combines Karate attacks with Rankyaku and Soru. Notable Techniques Piranha Canon Quaza widely opens his mouth and bends his sharp needle theeths forward before using Soru to launch himself at the opponent, either landing deep cuts on them or even piercing them with the theeths. 'Crushing Bouncy Ball Technique ' Quaza uses his natural blowfish ability to inflate into a big bouncy ball, as he would use soru to launch himself towards the opponent and use Tekkai to harden himself, sending the opponent flying with his size. At times he can even crush them against the ground, ceiling or wall. 'Board Shave ' Quaza launches a wide and destructive shave from swinging his surfing board. This is effective in a way as the Rankyaku has a wider size on it, but also more destructive. 'Piranha Dance ' By utilizing the water around him, Quaza dives into the water and swim around the target with stealth, before launching himself up through the surface and attack the opponent with his theeth before diving back into the water. 'Strong Chop ' A simple yet strong technique, a Fishman Karate chop combined with Shigan to boost it's impact. The spot which he often lands the attack on is the opponent's shoulders, back of the head or on any of the limbs. 'Spice Cloud ' As a cook, Quaza knows how to utilize strong spices in combat. Such example is the Spice Cloud, when he triggers a ball filled with mixed poisonous and hot spices that would release a cloud of spices which would blind the opponent and burn their skin. Trivia * Was first designed to be a human with the Nami-Nami No Mi (the Wave Fruit) but as the design of the appearance change it would be unfitting for a sea creature to not be able to enter the sea again. * His favorite food is smoked salmon and his least favorite food is anything sour. * Quaza has an unique laughter, which does resemble an ordinary laughter but it begins with a Ch such as "Chahaha".